


bon appétit

by starmocha (108am)



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Conversations, Dinner, F/M, Fluff, Food, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 11:25:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5162114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/108am/pseuds/starmocha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I hope you’re ready for dinner tonight, Jemma,” Will started playfully.</p>
            </blockquote>





	bon appétit

**Author's Note:**

> So I needed something short and happy because of all of the angsty plot bunnies that took over broke my brain and heart. And honestly, I don’t trust what canon has in store for these two and this is me just bracing for the inevitable pain.

“I hope you’re ready for dinner tonight, Jemma,” Will started playfully.

Jemma scoffed knowingly at him. She crossed her arms over her chest, and smiled at him. “Oh? And what do you have in store for us tonight, Fly Boy?”

Will placed the two plates of food on the table. He pulled a chair out for Jemma and as she settled into the seat, he began describing the items on the plates, “Tonight, Dr. Simmons, you are served a lovely little tentacle plant smothered in a delectable layer of moss with just a hint of root shavings for that extra earthiness.”

Jemma grimaced as she stabbed a part of her dinner. She held it up, watching ahead as Will sat down opposite from her and began eating. Slowly, she bit into her dinner, still not completely used to the bizarre plants on the planet, but her hunger always did triumph over her uneasiness every time.

“What are you imagining it as?”

Jemma looked up surprised, not expecting Will to ask such a question. “What do you mean?”

“It helps if you imagine this stuff as something you like,” Will responded while poking at his own plate of food. “I’m thinking of a nice juicy cut of steak, medium-rare, of course. You? Truffle fries, I’m guessing?”

Jemma laughed. She bit into another part of the plant, imagining the fries as she did so. It helped, a little. After a moment, she answered Will’s earlier question: “Tiramisu.”

Will nodded approvingly. “Double bacon cheeseburger.”

“Ooh, spaghetti alla carbonara!”

“Pizza.”

“Pizza?” Jemma laughed.

“Just a good old-fashioned pepperoni pizza,” Will said, nodding, “I’m a simple guy, Jemma.”

“With an ice cold beer,” Jemma added, earning another approving nod from Will.

“Make that two.”

Jemma raised her brow at that. A flirtatious smile found its way to her face. “Two?”

“I can finish an entire pie all by myself, but I would love to have company.”

“Two it is.”

“Unless you would rather have the spaghetti. We can do it Lady and the Tramp-style.”

Jemma scoffed at this, clearly amused by Will’s playful antics. “Pizza and beer sounds great, Fly Boy.”

“So it’s a date?”

Jemma lowered her head, hiding the light blush forming on her cheeks. She prodded at her food again while answering Will, “Yes, it’s a date.”

Will smiled, reaching across the table to grasp Jemma’s wrist. She dropped her fork in surprise and looked up, not expecting him to suddenly kiss her like that, though she made no objections. He pulled back, smirking at the faint blush on Jemma’s face. “I’ll look forward to that date, Dr. Simmons.”

She scoffed again, but nodded in agreement, smiling all the while.


End file.
